clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors
Mysterious Tremors is the eighth PSA mission. In this mission, earthquakes have popped up all over Club Penguin Island. Walkthrough #Talk to G, he will start talking to you about earthquakes. Take the brown hat on the left then take the brown hammer, then go to the Dock – you will see Herbert and Klutzy in an underground machine. Talk to Herbert – his map will then start to blow away, Klutzy tries to catch it but he chops it in half – then they both leave. #Klutzy will leave the lantern at the dock – pick it up. Then, go to the Town. #You will see two pieces of paper flying in the wind. One will get stuck in the Night Club sign and one will continue going to the Snow Forts. #Walk into the Coffee Shop – help pick the cookies off the floor. The Coffee Shop Barista lets you keep one for helping her. #Go back to the Town – put the hat on the green puffle and give him a cookie – then he will then fly up and get the piece of paper for you. Then, go pick up the piece of paper and the Snow Forts. #Follow the other piece of paper to the Plaza; then go into the Pizza Parlor. #Order a double meat pizza with extra grey fish. Take the pizza, and give it to the green penguin at the Plaza – tell him you will trade it for his newspaper. Take the newspaper and take the broken half of paper from it, then combine the two pieces. #Go to the Beach and pick up the net by the Lighthouse. Go into the Lighthouse and ask the penguin if you can take the balloon box. Put it into your inventory and talk to the penguin who is trying to fix the broken barrel. Get a barrel of Cream Soda, then go to the Gadget Room. #Ask G if you can take the Helium. Pick it up and go to the Sport Shop, then take the wooden pegs beside the tent. #Go to the Town, get a balloon from the box. Put it on the Super Helium to fill it with air, put the balloon on the Gift Shop, and quickly put the net under it. Put the pegs on the net and click the hammer on the Gift Shop. #Go back to the Gadget Room, then talk to G. Then, go back to the tunnel at the Dock. There is a tunnel where the Gift Shop was, go through there. You will now see Herbert's Machine, use your Spy Phone wrench to take the missing clock gear. #Put it in your inventory; then go through the hole in the wall. You will now see Herbert messing with the boiler in the Boiler Room, he will get mad, hit the boiler and run. #G will call you on your Spy Phone, he will tell you about the boiler. Rearrange the pipes until the connect and G will call you again. Go to the HQ, give the missing gear to him. In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough The mission is the same as the online version, except for: *Instead of navigating through the tunnels by choosing paths, you must play the Amazing Maze game. However, you still the need the map and lantern. *There is a Snake Token hidden in the Earthquake Driller. To retrieve it, you must have Chirp shatter the glass on the door of the machine. Trivia *Players could use the Night Vision Goggles in the mission instead of the lantern to see in the dark. *Around the time the mission was released, an earthquake affected Club Penguin Island. *When viewed from the underground tunnels, the net used to fix the Gift Shop, if this is done, will appear differently depending on if it was fixed in the Town (with a balloon) or underground (with cream soda). However, when viewed from the Town, it appears the same regardless of method used. Gallery Mission 8 Beach.png|Beach Mission 8 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Mission 8 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Mission 8 Coffee Shop tremor.png|Coffee Shop after tremors Mission 8 Dock.png|Dock Mission 8 Dock tremor.png|Dock after tremors Mission 8 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 8 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Mission 8 Gift Shop tremor.png|Gift Shop after tremors Mission 8 Gift Shop Office.png|Gift Shop Office Mission 8 Gift Shop Office tremor.png|Gift Shop Office after tremors Mission 8 HQ.png|HQ Mission 8 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Mission 8 Lighthouse tremor.png|Lighthouse after tremors Mission 8 Night Club.png|Night Club Mission 8 Night Club tremor.png|Night Club after tremors Mission 8 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Mission 8 Plaza.png|Plaza Mission 8 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 8 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Mission 8 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 8 Town.png|Town Mission 8 Town tremor.png|Town after tremors Mission 8 Town fixed.png|Town after Gift Shop is fixed Mission 8 tunnel entrance.png|Underground Tunnels entrance Mission 8 tunnel maze.png|Tunnel maze Mission 8 tunnel Gift Shop.png|Tunnel under Gift Shop Mission 8 tunnel Gift Shop balloon.png|Tunnel under Gift Shop, if fixed with balloon Mission 8 tunnel Gift Shop soda.png|Tunnel under Gift Shop, if fixed with cream soda Mission 8 tunnel Boiler Room.png|Tunnel by Boiler Room mission-8-sneak-peek.jpg|Sketch of Mysterious Tremors See also *PSA Secret Missions Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors Rooms *Beach *Boiler Room *Coffee Shop *Dock *Gadget Room *Gift Shop *Lighthouse *Night Club *Pizza *Plaza *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Sport Shop *Maze Begin *Maze *Underground Gift Shop *Underground Boiler Room Minigame *Pipes